


Red Silk

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Romance, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen has a risqué gift for Deeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Silk

Red Silk  NCIS LA

Deeks held it up to his face to get a better look. He knew what it was, he’d come across one a few times in his past. But still…

The box remained on the coffee table, open, paper which it’d been wrapped in lay in shreds. Callen couldn’t wrap presents for his life, as he’d proved at Christmas, which told Deeks the store must of wrapped it for him.

He just stared at it. It was red and silky and possibly one size too small. Whether the size was a mistake or on purpose Deeks had no idea. However there was no mistaking it, these were panties. Red, silk panties.

“This is a joke right.” Deeks began to laugh not noticing he was the only one laughing. “This is funny”

Then Deeks looked over at Callen and his mate’s face told him otherwise.

“They’re from Victoria’s Secret” Callen said raising an eyebrow as his mouth formed a smile.

“Yeah, no kidding, they’re panties. As in GIRLS Underwear. In case you havent noticed I'm a DUDE. There’s no way I’m going to wear these” Callen stepped forwards and started placing tiny kisses down Deeks neck.

“Oh no, just a few kisses isn’t going to get…” Callen pushed his hands down into Deeks pants and started playfully messing with Deeks's jewels. “Youre…You’re…Cheating” Deeks said.

“They’re Victoria Secret.” Said Callen taking a short break from the kisses. Deeks knew if he let Callen continue here he’d end up in those damn panties, but before he could push him away, Callen’s hand was out of his pants and then back in, this time though the hand was grabbing his ass cheek and then a finger began to work its way…and then the kisses turned into licks, he was licking Deeks's neck, and Deeks was lost and forgot why he was so upset. How could he be upset with a man so perfect as Callen.

“You’re going to try them on at least?” Callen said coming up for a breath. The finger reached the ring of Deeks's hole and was beginning to push its self slightly inward in such a teasing way.

“Yes” Deeks said, not sure what he was agreeing to, and frankly at the moment not caring. But then the finger was gone, and so was the mouth with tongue, and there Callen stood with a wide smirk. 

“Wait what?” Deeks said.

“You agreed” Callen stated. Deeks knew immediately what he’d agreeded to, with out the distraction of the tongue and hand he could think clearly once more.

“Wait…I…”

“Go on, I wanna see how they look on you”

“You’re a bastard you know that”

“You’re so cute” was all Callen had to respond with.

“Im still not putting them on” Deeks stated. Callen stepped forwards and put a hand around Deeks's waist and went in for the kiss, but Deeks pulled away. “Fine I’ll put them on. I’ll be a team player. But nobody ever finds out about this got it. And you owe me big time.”

Callen just smiled in response.

“I swear the things I do for you” Deeks muttered under his breath as he headed for the bathroom, panties in hand. “Youre cruel, you know that” Deeks said slaming the bathroom door.

\--------------------------------------------------

Deeks opened the door and hesitated before coming out into the bedroom. It felt like walking in to a room with a stranger and being naked, except he wasn’t naked, he was wearing chick’s underwear so it was even worse. And he knew it was worse than walking into a room of complete strangers naked, simply because he’d had the misfortune of accidentialy doing it (and once in college a dare instead of accidental) in his past years.

A whistle came from the bed, where Callen laid wearing nothing but his blue boxers. Of course he wouldn’t of bought himself a pair to go along with Deeks. No, it seemed to be a goal of Callen’s to find ways to humiliate Deeks in the bedroom, and then convince Deeks that he actually loved it. This wasn’t the first time Callen had pulled a stunt along these lines, and it most likely wouldn’t be the last. Callen was an expert at manipulating him.

Deeks found that these damn red things made him feel fat, which of course was rediculus, since it was his body and his body was near flawless, at least that’s what he always proclaimed. It’s that these things suffocated his poor balls and limp dick, leaving them no room to breath and making them bunch up together and make an actually impressive bulge. But still, he’d never in his life had so much trouble fitting into underwear in his life, it was worse than the time he had tried skinny jeans.

“If this ever, ever, ever leaves this room then I’ll hunt you down and I’ll…well I don’t know what I’d do right now but you’ll certaintly regret it.”

“The sales lady was right. I should have gotten you the matching bra”

“That’s it” Deeks walked right back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. 

“Come on Marty. Don’t be such a girl” Callen got off the bed and came to the door.

“Why not, you have me dressed as one” Deeks screamed at him. “These damn things were so hard to get on, and they’re harder yet to get off”

The door swung back open and Deeks walked right past Callen so to say, pushing his boyfriend to the side.

“What are you doing?” Callen asked following Deeks to the kitchen. 

“Getting scisors to cut this damn thing off” Deeks opened the knife drawer and pulled out the scisors and Callen pulled them out of his hand.

“Give me back those scisors”

“After we’ve made love” Callen said.

“First off I’m mad at you…” Deeks paused listening to himself. “I cant believe it, I sound like a housewife from a tv show”

“If the shoe fits” Callen let the scisors drop to the floor as he grabbed his boyfriend and planted his lips on Deeks's. “You do look really hot in those” Callen said when he finally pulled away”

“I think I’d look better with out them”

“Come on, lets go back to the bed where we can get started”

“Its impossible to have sex with these things on. I cant even get to my dick or ass”

“Yeah but youre mouth's free to play, and so is all my toys”

   
\---------------------------------------------------'----  
 

Later that night, Callen and Deeks laid cuddled up together in bed. Deeks had his arms wrapped around Callens naked torso, while their chests were pressed up against one another and he was glad to be naked himself. He was just about asleep when Callen opened his mouth. “How about for Christmas I get you a pair for each day of the week”

Deeks promptly knee’d Callen in the privates and then turned over onto his otherside, pretty sure he’d gotten his answer across clearly. Although maybe he should get a pair for Callen and see how he liked it.

When Deeks come’s out Callen slips off his boxers to reveal he’s wearing pink panties. “It’s a one time thing” Callen tells him. “Sort of a fetish of mine”


End file.
